mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable Content
Klassic Costumes are costumes for select characters in Mortal Kombat (2011) that depict them as they appeared in the earlier arcade games. The costumes are DLC that were originally acquired through pre-ordering the game through various retail stores. Only Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Reptile's Klassics come with their Klassic Fatalities. The Klassic Costumes for Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Reptile, Mileena, Kitana, Ermac, and Jade (Klassic Skin Pack 1), are now downloadable on the Playstation Network for $4.99, and Xbox LIVE for 400 Microsoft points. The Klassic versions of Cyrax and Sektor are free DLC that come via an update to the game or along with the purchase of Skarlet, Noob Saibot and Smoke are available for free with an update to the game or along with the purchase of Kenshi, similar to Skarlet. Two additional Klassic Costumes for Kitana and Jade (their MKII costumes) were released along with Rain, and, most recently, Sub-Zero's MK3 Klassic Costume, and a Retro style MK3 costume for Cyber Sub-Zero were released with Freddy Krueger. Additionally, there appear to be more costumes coming for several characters (Mileena and Sub-Zero being among them) on the PS Vita version of Mortal Kombat (2011). This can be seen in a couple of scenes of the gameplay trailers that have appeared. When or if they are going to appear on the console versions is unknown as of yet. Sub-Zero's Klassic Costumes *'Sub-Zeros Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from Best Buy or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *Downloading either Freddy Krueger or Compatibility Pack #4 will unlock Retro Cyber Sub-Zero, along with MK3 Unmasked Sub-Zero, as bonus items. *A masked version of the UMK3 Sub-Zero costume is exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #2 on the Challenge Tower. *'Sub-Zero' received a MKII costume exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #66 on the Challenge Tower. Scorpion's Klassic Costume *'Scorpions Klassic costume was acquired by pre-ordering ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from Gamestop or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *'Scorpion' received a UMK3 costume exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #16 on the Challenge Tower *'Scorpion' has also recieved a MKII costume exclusive to'' Mortal Kombat (2011)'' for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #32 on the Challenge Tower Reptile's Klassic Costumes *'Reptiles Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from Amazon.com or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *'Reptile' received a UMK3 costume exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #61 on the Challenge Tower *'Reptile '''has also recieved a ''MKII costume exclusive to'' Mortal Kombat (2011)'' for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #103 on the Challenge Tower Mileena's Klassic Costumes *UMK3''' Mileena's Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering Mortal Kombat (2011) from Wal-Mart or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *'''Mileena also has a MKII costume exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #9 on the Challenge Tower Kitana's Klassic Costumes *UMK3 Kitana's Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering Mortal Kombat (2011) from Toys R Us or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *Downloading either Rain, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic MKII Kitana, along with Klassic MKII Jade, as bonus items. Ermac's Klassic Costumes *'Ermacs Klassic Costume was acquired by pre-ordering the Kollector's Edition or Tournament Edition of ''Mortal Kombat (2011) from any of the retailers above or downloading the Klassic Skin Pack 1. *'Ermacs ''UMK3 costume is exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge ? on the Challenge Tower *'Ermac' has also recieved a MKII ''costume exclusive to ''Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #115 on the Challenge Tower Jade's Klassic Costumes *''UMK3'' Jade's Klassic Costume was acquired by purchasing Mortal Kombat or Mortal Kombat Annihilation on Blu-ray. PS3 version exclusive in the Blu-ray or downloading the Klassic Pack. *Downloading either Rain, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic MKII Jade, along with Klassic MKII Kitana, as bonus items. Cyrax's Klassic Costume *Downloading either Skarlet, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Cyrax, along with Klassic Sektor, as bonus items.IGN Klassics Sektor's Klassic Costume *Downloading either Skarlet, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Sektor, along with Klassic Cyrax, as bonus items. Noob Saibot's Klassic Costumes *Downloading either Kenshi, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Noob Saibot, along with Klassic Smoke, as bonus items. *'Noob Saibot' received a UMK3 costume exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #147 on the Challenge Tower Smoke's Klassic Costumes *Downloading either Kenshi, or the compatibility pack will download Klassic Smoke, along with Klassic Noob Saibot, as bonus items. *'Smoke' received a UMK3 costume exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #124 on the Challenge Tower Rain's Klassic Costume *The Playstation Vita version of Mortal Kombat (2011) features Rain in his original UMK3 costume. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=1rWwTP7xmis Unlocked by beating Challenge #150 on the Challenge Tower Skarlet's Klassic Costumes *'Skarlet' has an UMK3 Klassic Costume exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #109 on the Challenge Tower *'Skarlet' has an MKII costume exclusive to Mortal Kombat (2011) for the PS Vita. Unlocked by beating Challenge #38 on the Challenge Tower. Gallery Artwork File:Klassic_Scorpion_Skin.png|Klassic Scorpion File:Klassic_sub-zero.png|Klassic Sub-Zero File:Klassic_Reptile_Skin.png|Klassic Reptile File:Retro_ninja_ermac_finalartwork.jpg|Klassic Ermac File:Kitanaclassic.jpg|Klassic Kitana File:Mileena_klassic_costume.png|Klassic Mileena File:JadeKlassic.jpg|Klassic Jade Klassic_sektor_.jpg|Klassic Sektor Klassic_cyrax.jpg|Klassic Cyrax Klassic_noobsaibot.jpg|Klassic Noob Saibot Klassic_smoke.jpg|Klassic Smoke Jademk2dlc.png|Klassic MKII Jade Kitanamk2dlc.png|Klassic MKII Kitana Subretromk3.png|Klassic MK3 Sub-Zero Cyberszretro.png|Klassic MK3 Cyber Sub-Zero PS Vita Exclusive MK9 Vita Sub-Zero UMK3 Masked.png|Klassic Masked UMK3 Sub-Zero SubZeroMKII.png|Klassic MKII Sub-Zero SmokeUMK3.png|Klassic UMK3 Smoke SkarletUMK3.png|Klassic UMK3 Skarlet SkarletMKII.png|Klassic MKII Skarlet ScorpionUMK3.png|Klassic UMK3 Scorpion Scorpion MKII.png|Klassic MKII Scorpion ReptileUMK3.png|Klassic UMK3 Reptile ReptileMKII.png|Klassic MKII Reptile RainUMK3.png|Klassic UMK3 Rain NoobUMK3.png|Klassic UMK3 Noob Saibot MileenaMKII.png|Klassic MKII Mileena ErmacUMK3.png|Klassic UMK3 Ermac ErmacMKII.png|Klassic MKII Ermac MK_VITA_ERMAC_MK2.png| MKII Ermac MK_VITA_ERMAC_MK3.png| UMK3 Ermac MK_VITA_MILEENA_MK2.png| MKII' Mileena MK_VITA_NOOB_MK3.png| ''UMK3 Noob Saibot MK_VITA_RAIN_MK3.png| UMK3 Rain MK_VITA_SMOKE_MK3.png| UMK3 Smoke MK_VITA_REPTILE_MK2.png| MKII Reptile MK_VITA_REPTILE_MK3.png| UMK3 Reptile MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK2.png| MKII Scorpion MK_VITA_SCORPION_MK3.png| UMK3 Scorpion MK_VITA_SKARLET_MK2.png| MKII Skarlet MK_VITA_SKARLET_MK3.png| UMK3 Skarlet MK_VITA_SUBZERO_MK2.png| MKII Sub-Zero MK_VITA_SUBZERO_UMK3.png| UMK3 Sub-Zero Videos Video:ClassikSkinsPack_Final_Eng_ESRB_HD_720_YouTube_60Hz.mp4|Klassic Skins Pack trailer. Video:Mortal Kombat Vita Kustome Trailer|The Male Klassic Costumes in the PS Vita version of Mortal Kombat (2011) References Category:Glossary Category:Gameplay Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Downloadable Content Category:Content